A Simple Plan
Main Corridor - Silent Ghost A narrow white corridor with gray deck plating, imbedded light panels in the ceiling, and rows of plasteel modules affixed to the bulkhead. Hatchways lead to the bridge and engineering. Ladders lead to the gunnery turrets, above and below. ---- Garret escorts the Wookiee on just for looks and then releases him with a smile as he looks at Landon "Hows your skill with a blaster?" Kohalla growls and points toward the two turrets, " Can we land near the outpost and use the ship's turrets for firepower?" The wookiee looks questioningly at the pilot. Landon stumbles slightly as he climbs up the hatch to the interior of the Silent Ghost. For a moment his gaze seems fixed on a nearby ladder before he hears Garret, "Not too bad I guess... why?" he asks, fingering a pocket on his belt. Garret shrugs at the Wookiee "I'm not to sure." he turns his attention back to Landon and smiles "Well a friend of mine is being held at the outpost here on Tat." Landon raises an eyebrow, "You're kidding, right?" is all he says. Garret shakes his head as he approaches Landon closer "Nope, from what I have observed most of the Storm Troopers have been lifted off the planet only a few are left. The three of us and a good plan and we can do it." Kohalla growls "It will work. Or we will be bantha fodder." Garret laughs at the Wookiees' comment and then smiles and Landon. Landon shrugs slightly, "Hell, you're a bigger fool than I thought... but I guess that's what I get paid for." he says slowly, "Ok, but this had better be one hell of a good plan." Garret smiles and nods slowly "Well what I was thinking is.." he looks around and then raises the ramp before continuing "See the Empire is looking for Wookiees, so I thought my friend here would like to volunteer himself for a few moments to be a prisoner and we the transports. Everything will go from there. He'll most likely be escorted to a cell, i'm sure he can take care of a couple troopers with a swipe or two and then we can jump in, with all the troopers looking at the wookiee we'd have the perfect opportunity." he smiles "Anything you'd like to add?" Kohalla turns to Garret and nods, " How many Troopers are in the outpost? And what will happen if I am bound in such a way that renders me unable to disarm them?"Will you be able to provide enough of a diversion to let me escape?" Landon stays completely silent and looks at the wookie, "I don't know what the hell he just mumbled but... ah hell, do I want to life forever?" he asks rethorically, "As long as you can set me up with a decent weapon I'm in." he says. Garret looks over at the wookiee and smiles "Not sure how many troopers are there but we will find out." he turns back to Landon and smiles "I got a few weapons you can use "What do you need?" Garret slings the rifle off his shoulder "Any good with Rifles?" he asks Landon. Landon shakes his head, "Naah, the stuff just feels too clumsy to me. I prefer lighter weapons. A Dl-44 or a Bryar will work fine thanks." he says, then shakes his head as if to clear it. Garret nods as he goes Aft "Stay here." You head into Engineering And Systems. Engineering And Systems A shadowy chamber with dark deck plates and rounded and notched vertical plasteel partitions dividing the various engineering station consoles from one another. Dark pipes and hoses twist along the bulkhead. Input sockets are available for astromech droids. A hatchway leads to the corvette's main corridor. ---- Thu Dec 12 15:07:55 2493 Contents: Exits: Engineering Console MC Main Corridor Garret grabs up a small arsenal of personal gear and heads back to the Main Corridor. Main Corridor A narrow white corridor with gray deck plating, imbedded light panels in the ceiling, and rows of plasteel modules affixed to the bulkhead. Hatchways lead to the bridge and engineering. Ladders lead to the gunnery turrets, above and below. ---- Thu Dec 12 15:09:13 2493 Contents: Exits: Big gray Wookiee Kohalla BR Bridge Courier Landon DT Dorsal Gunnery Turret 1 Blastech EE-3 VT Ventral Gunnery Turret ES Engineering And Systems Kohalla growls as Garret climbs back into the ship "How many Stormtroopers will be assigned to escort me to my cell, do you suppose? I would have no trouble with two but more than that could be a problem." He pauses looking at Garret's rifle, "Unless, of course, you could find a way to arm me," he looks down at his fur, Not that I come equipped with a lot of natural concealment points. He holds out his arms, I suppose I need to be shackled for the ruse to look believeable. That will be a problem, perhaps you could tell them I have been drugged? Garret exits from the aft compartment and smiles as he drops some stuff to the ground." Garret nods to the Wookiee "Yes, we will be fine. Your going to have to use one of my pistols once we get in." Garret smiles to the two "Ready to go forth?" Landon smiles as he grabs one of the Shields and the DL-44, "Wow, these must have cost a nice bit of credit, but they'll do nicely, yeah..." His features assume a strange shape as a thought dawns on him, "But the wookie can't carry any weapons, can he? They'll just be confiscated..." Kohalla holds up his hands, "Wait as the bait, I would like to know a few more specifics. One, will I be handcuffed? If so, how do you propose I free myself? Two, If you are going to give me a pistol, when will you do it?" The gray wookiee looks worried. Garret laughs slightly "I won't handcuff you, you'll be drugged or so we'll say. Just go along with what they tell you and we'll do the rest while you take care of the ones on you." Kohalla sighs loudly, " Kohalla sighs loudly, "I hope things go as well as you've planned." Garret nods to the Wookiee "If not then you won't be the only one in chains." he laughs slightly and shrugs "Gotta try something, I can't let a friend rot in that place." Kohalla says, "I hope you have friends that will do the same for us." He turns and peers out the hatch. Garret nods and shrugs "I hope so too. Don't be so negative though." Landon closes his container an puts it in a niche on the wall before securing his shield under his shirt and attaching his blaster to his belt, "Before I can get the chance to suffer an early death... who is this friend again?" he asks slowly. Garret looks over to Landon as he attaches his personal shield to his belt "Colonel Locastra, well ex-colonel. He was an inside help on a rebellion I was part of against the Empire. It would be a huge morale boost if we get him out." Landon blinks and looks up at Garret, "We're putting our asses on the line for a -Rebel-?" he asks slowly as not to have Garret misunderstand. Garret nods "A very important one. He knows alot of information we could use on our attacks against the Empire." Kohalla growls and begins to pace, swinging his arms violently, "Let us hurry, before the bait loses his nerve." Garret laughs and nods to the Wookiee "Well it seems our bait is in a hurry, shall we get this done with before we all lose the nerve?" Landon stays silent for a longer while, "Define -our-. I thought I signed up for a cozy smuggling position. The rebels are the reson why the Empire's clamping down on us so hard and making my life a misrable hell. Are you sure about this?" Garret nods "Yes trust me, once the Empire is destroyed we can trade freely through out the galaxy with out worry. Plus it will be fun to shoot a few troopers." he lets out a small laugh. Landon looks at Garret for a while longer as if he was mad, "Ah hell, now I know you're crazy, if I think about this longer I'm going to get cold feet so lets just get it over with, k?" Kohalla assumes a dull, defeated countenance. He slumps his shoulders and begins to drool. "Do I appear sufficiently incapacitated?" Garret nods "Slump down and walk slowly, all will go well as long as we think it will." he looks over to Landon and smiles "Come on it will be fun while it lasts." Landon mumbles something similiar to 'while it lasts being the important phrase there' before drooping his shoulders himself, "I knew I should have gotten more drunk." In Shyriiwook, Kohalla says, "Fool, drink will only dull your reflexes." He turns to Garret and raises his eyebrows, "Shall we?" Garret nods to the two before he walks behind the Wookiee and grabs his arms "Well I sure hope you can act sedated." he looks over to Landon "Feel free to be an escort." Garret laughs and nods as he moves the Wookiee towards the ramp. He hits the button and the ramp lowers "Ready to go Landon, time to turn this rug in." Landon sighs, "Fine, sure, kill me off first." he says, but leaves down the ramp nonetheless, trying his best to look slave-traderly. You disembark from the vessel. Landing Pad - Spaceport - Tatooine You are standing in a massive open space that takes up most of the area of the spaceport. Cut into the side of the dome at an angle that is not quite directly overhead is a huge opening through which ships arrive and depart. At any given time, the roar of an engine can be heard as another ship takes off or lands. Nestled in the partial shadow of the sides of the dome are the various landing bays, many with beat-up looking ships resting in them, surrounded by refueling and repair equipment. Each landing bay is separated from the others by two walls that jut outward toward the landing pad. The ships that are berthed here are not the sleek models that you'll see in most spaceports in the Empire, but rather are beat-up looking freighters and transports, most showing the signs of heavy modification. It's a safe bet that most are pirates or smugglers in the service of the Hutts. ---- Thu Dec 12 15:32:21 2493 Contents: Exits: Ship Upgrade Console Customs Ship Roster Mos Eisley Repair Console Mos Eisley Starship Vendor Kohalla disembarks from the Silent Ghost. Kohalla has arrived. Landon disembarks from the Silent Ghost. Landon has arrived. Garret continues of the ship and begins to escort the Wookiee through customs. Landon walks in front, taking sure steps forward and looking very authoritarian. Garret draws his DL-44 and places it at the small of the Wookiees' back "Get moving." Kohalla slumps along between the pilot and the courier, looking groggilly around growling softly, but moving. You head into Customs - Spaceport . Customs - Spaceport - Tatooine Ostensibly, this area is designated for customs searches to ensure that no illegal substances come in or out of Tatooine. The customs employees, however, are on the payroll of the Hutts, and sit at their stations making no effort to search any of the arrivals or departures except in the rare instances that imperial patrols stop by for an inspection. Most of the time, a wide variety of humans and aliens, most of them dangerous and all of them armed, travel to and from the landing pad unimpeded. The occasional rumble of a ship's engines can be heard over the din of the crowd. ---- Thu Dec 12 15:35:03 2493 Contents: Exits: Landing Pad Spaceport Kohalla arrives from Landing Pad - Spaceport Kohalla has arrived. Landon arrives from Landing Pad - Spaceport Landon has arrived. Garret continues pressing the barrel of the DL-44 into the back of the Wookiee "Keep moving and don't try anything." Kohalla keeps moving, dull eyes staring carelessly at his feet as they trudge along. Landon glances slowly from side to side, seemingly almost enjoying himself. You head into Main Square . Main Square - Tatooine This busy square is the center of much activity in Mos Eisley. The street, like elsewhere in the city, is made of sand, only slightly more compressed than out in the open desert, and it is travelled by a variety of vehicles, from rundown speeders to ancient-looking carts towed by domesticated dewbacks or banthas. A wide variety of humans and aliens travel through the square, many of them with their faces obscured by hoods or heavy wrappings to protect them from the blazing twin suns. Rows of white concrete buildings line the street, displaying the curved, dome-like architecture that is prevalent over much of the planet, and as elsewhere on Tatooine it seems that many of the buildings extend mostly underground to avoid the desert heat. There are piles of junk leaning up against many of the smaller buildings, suggesting that the citizens of Mos Eisley do not invest much time or effort in keeping their city clean. Directly ahead as you enter the square can be seen Mos Eisley's main reason for existing - the massive spaceport with its many landing bays. Much of the traffic in the street seems drawn toward the spaceport and the small, run-down Cantina next to it, but there is a small business district to the North where travelers can find supplies and various hard-to-obtain items. Occasionally, local moisture farmers can be seen hauling their water in containers sitting on antigrav sleds or in carts towed by dewbacks, hoping to make a sale. To the South extends the residential district, where those poor fools who live here seek shelter from sun and sand. Every so often, the ground rumbles as the shadow of a ship passes overhead, arriving or departing the busy spaceport. ---- Thu Dec 12 15:36:46 2493 Contents: Exits: Courier Landon Spaceport Big gray Wookiee Kohalla Cantina Pilot Poe Residential District Small Marketplace Business District Imperial Outpost Outskirts Garret walks into the Main Square a DL-44 pointed at the Wookiee as he holds onto his left arm. Escorting him towards the Outpost. Poe is standing among a crowd of people, near the outside of the cantina. His green hood is pulled up over his head, covering his face in shadows. Kohalla walks between two men. One has a blaster shoved into his back, but he doesn't seem to care. His shoulders are hunched over and he barely looks around. A trickle of spittle drains from his slackened jaw as he stumbles along. Garret looks over to Landon "Ready to gather up some creds from this carpet?" Landon smiles, "Never thought business could be so sweet, we don't want to keep the nice gentlemen waiting." he says slyly. Garret laughs slightly as he continues toward to Outpost "Well lets hope they'll accept him, he's kinda worn." At the mention of carpet, Kohalla growls softly, but does nothing more. He stares sadly around at all the beings who are free to come and go as they please. He sighs, trying to make each step toward the outpost take a little longer than the last. Poe breaks away from where he was standing, making his way through the crowds towards the spaceport. He keeps within crowds, moving nonchalantly and keeping his hood up the whole time. Garret notes the hooded man wandering through the crowd and smiles to himself and then turns his attention back to the Wookiee. Landon continues on towards the Outpost, his face solidifying and more statue-like now. Garret is standing on the left side of sedated Wookiee, a DL-44 pushed into the small of its back. Syraco arrives from Imperial Outpost wielding a Blastech_E-11. Garret is standing on the left side of sedated Wookiee, a DL-44 pushed into the small of its back. Landon stands on the right side of the same Wookiee. Poe is walking through the crowds, slowly making his way towards the spaceport. Hosdon emerges from the Imperial Outpost, decked out in his white and black stormtrooper armor with an orange-hued arc of leather on his left shoulder as he hefts his E-11 rifle. Kohalla is slumped between the two men, staring dully at his feet. A trickle of drool runs from his mouth down his chin. He doesn't appear to be aware of the occasional gruff commands of his keepers. Syraco is standing just outside the Imperial Outpost, with a group of perhaps two dozen stormtroopers, all of them seem be carrying bags of sorts, as if just having been transported. Garret continues walking towards thw outpust pushing the DL-44 deeper into the fur of the Wookiee "Keep moving." Landon is standing on the right side of the wookie, a slight smile on his lips. His weapon is holstered at his belt however and his eyes move relaxedly between the wookie, the outpost and the guards. Kohalla slumps along trying to move as slowly as possible toward the outpost. Hosdon remains near the door of the outpost, standing watch. Poe hazards a quick glance towards the Imperial Outpost. On the way, he spots the Wookiee and it's captors. He frowns under his hood, but another quick glance at the large number of troopers in the area deters him from taking any actions. Garret stops as they reach the outpost, his DL-44 still stuck in the back of the Wookiee "He gives a few of the ST's a nod and then looks around for someone with rank. Turning his visor to regard Garret and his captor, Hosdon keeps his rifle ready. "What's your business?" Landon gives the wookie a violent as they near the outpost, "Go on carpet, we don't have the whole day ya know." he says, sounding annoyed, "Who the hell is in charge here?" he demands loudly of the guards. Kohalla looks up from his feet long enough to gaze sadly at the unseeing black eyes of one the Stormtroopers, he whoofs slowly and sadly, then looks back at his feet. Garret nods to Hosdon and then looks over to Landon "Need the man in charge. Got a slave here." "Private, where's your commanding officer?" Sergeant Syraco address the 'local' stormtrooper, ignoring the trooper's conversation with Garret. "Does this look like a slave market?" Hosdon inquires. As Syraco addresses him, he turns, salutes and says, "Major Bannik was overseeing the prisoner inside, sir." He then jerks his rifle toward Garret, Landon and Kohalla: "They're trying to sell us a wookiee, sir." Kohalla looks pitifully at anyone, begging for help, for release, but no one seems to care. He goes back to drooling and staring at his feet. Poe stops outside of the Spaceport and starts to pretend to be reading various posted notices. He keeps one eye on the Imperial Outpost, trying his best to watch without seeming to be watching. Syraco turns around, cocks his helmeted head, he grips his carbine a little tighter and peers at Garret through his helmet. "Sell a wookie? What the hell kind of an outpost do you think this is?" he asks, rather curtly of Garret. Behind him, his men begin to put their bags down on the ground, but are unaware of the conversation. Garret nods as the man points the rifle at them "Well we were turning this Wookiee in as in the universal bounty for Wookiees, couldn't transport him elsewhere i'm afraid." "That bounty was dropped, officially, by the Emperor," Hosdon replies. "Weeks ago." Garret nods and frowns slighty "I'm sorry to hear that, I could have used the credits. You know anyone else buying these rug creatures?" he asks and then looks over to Landon. Syraco raises his carbine slightly, "But slave trading without a license, is still a crime. You do have your license, don't you?" he asks Garret. Landon sighs, rolling his eyes, "You guys want a wookie or not? It's not like we're asking much, maybe a few credits. Who knows, someone may even be able to use him as a footstool for all I care." Garret laughs slightly and nods "I sure as hell can't use him and if your not going to we might as well let him go, right?" he says as he looks at Landon and shrugs. Hosdon aims his rifle at the wookiee. "No, we don't want him. But we'll take him off your hands, if he's that big a problem for you. Permanently." Kohalla looks up from his feet and drools at Hodson. "I asked you a question, citizen." Syraco states flatly to Garret. "And I expect an answer." his voice is raised slightly, catching the attention of some of his men. Hosdon stands outside the outpost with Syraco and two dozen other stormtroopers, facing Landon, Garret and Kohalla. Poe is off by the spaceport, trying to look inconspicuous. Landon seems dumbstruck for a while before he draws his own pistol, leveling it at the wookie's head, "Hell no... I caught him, he's mine to get rid of... though..." Devon marches out from the spaceport, glancing around at the commotion, he stops waiting at the entrance of the spaceport. "Why waste your energy charge?" Hosdon inquires. He pulls the trigger, firing at Kohalla's hairy chest. Garret looks at the man with his Carbine and nods "Sure I do. Let me get it for you." He reaches into his right pocket and upon doing so activates his personal shield and turning his DL-44 at the private and firing back. "You there, freeze!" Syraco calls out, at the same time as he fires his own carbine, set on three round burst towards Landon. Orggurk is walking along the street with the rest of the crowd, minding his own business. Hosdon's blast strikes Kohalla squarely in the chest, and promptly kills him. Syraco sees Landon going for his gun, and has the next move relative to Landon. Garret, however, successfully draws his weapon, and can fire it now. Kohalla is thrown violently backward by the bolt of energy, his arm is wrenched out of Garret's grasp as his body sails up and back. He lands with a thud on his back, a sizzling hole in his furry chest. Laying motionless a weezing hiss comes from the wound as he gasps for air. As life blurs all around him, the gray wookiee's eyes glaze and stare into the sky at nothing. Nrult walks into the Main Square, only to see blaster bolts splaying across the area. Stormtroopers. . .that's a bad sign. He flips on his personal shield and his hand goes down near to his blaster, but not grabbing it. He slowly backs back towards the Spaceport. Garret's hit strikes Hosdon's armor, which absorbs much, but not all of the blast's force. However, the 20 other stormtroopers have witnesses the exchange of fire, and are promptly drawing their weapons. Nrult dons his Personal Shield The blast hits, scorching through the right chest plate of his armor, but Hosdon spins about 45 degrees, squeezing off another shot from his E-11 at Garret. Devon having waited as blaster shots were exchanged raises his blaster to his eye, turning it to the last to fire and pulling on the trigger as he yells into his helmet. Orggurk has quietly made his way to the entrance of the spaceport. Nrult speaks into his commlink. "You there, freeze!" Syraco calls out, at the same time as he fires his own carbine, set on three round burst towards Landon. "Fire at will!" He calls back to his men. Garret squeezes the trigger of his DL-44 sending the bolt through Hosdon's armor, he promptly pulls out his second DL-44 and attempts to fire again at a nearby trooper, his steps trying to being him closer to cover of some sort. Landon is struck by both of Syraco's blasts, square in the chest, for a total of 15 points of damage, and is killed. Poe decides the fire fight might not make this the best place to be for anyone. He heads towards the spaceport. Nrult continues to make his way towards the Spaceport. Stormtroopers, especially when shooting, are best left alone. However, he leaves his shield on just to make sure no ricochets do anything. Garret watches both of his men fall to the ground, he shakes his head and drops his weapons, his personal shield still on, "What the hell just happened?" he says to himself as he places his hands behind his head. The garrison begins to respond to Syraco's order, only to find two of the three targets already gone, and it's Hosdon's pose. The right chest plate of his armor scorched, Hosdon spins about 45 degrees, dropping to one knee as he fires at Garret's legs - two shots - intent on taking this one alive. Landon never saw it coming. He draws his pistol at the wookie in a foolish attempt to save its life and is blasted backwards a few feet shortly afterwards, a hole pernamently burned through him to lay next to the wookie in a silent peace he might never have known in life. A stormtrooper with a traditional red pauldron enters from the spaceport. Seeing through the haze and stink of tibanna gas discharges, the trooper notes the firefight. Bristling in armor, and waving a blaster carbine, the trooper stops citizens and asks questions looking for suspicious people attempting to slink away from the law. Nrult slinks off back into the spaceport. Garret falls to the ground, his legs being taken out by blaster fire. He reaches down to grab his legs but before he can grab them he is on the ground. Hosdon's two shots strike Garret's legs. The first severely scorches his right leg, but some of the damage is absorbed by his shield. The second strikes his left leg...and blows it clean off. "Secure the perimeter!" Syraco cries out, stuffing his carbine in Garret's chest on the ground, "Don't move, don't even breathe." he tells the wounded man. The troopers, who could not have possibly reacted quickly enough to get off a shot given the speed of the exchange, fan out through the square and set up a secure perimeter around the outpost. Poe turns from his path to the spaceport, instead heading out towards the Outskirts. Devon is standing by the Spaceport, blaster raised and using it to scan the area the Private calls out through his helmet speaker, "Citizens stay where you are." Garret doesn't move at all, nor does he respond to the mans actions. He doesn't even breath nor move an inch, he lays motionless, his eyes afixed to the sky above Hosdon gets to his feet, clutching his rifle as he looks down at the corpses, and then the wounded prisoner. "Sergeant, permission to report to the infirmary for treatment." His breathing is a bit labored, the adrenalin rush fading, the pain throbbing in his chest. "Permission granted Private, and good job here today." Syraco tells Hosdon. Hosdon lets the rifle hang in his right hand, then salutes with his left. He turns and walks back into the outpost. Devon grunts as he watches a few civilians scatter away, turning to the Captain he salutes, "Sir, should we persue any civilian movement that escaped the perimeter?" Theron looks towards Devon, and then the shack that serves as the illustrious Imperial Outpost on this planet, "Continue securing the perimeter. Who was in charge during the fight?" Garret continues to hold his breath attempting not to breath, nor move. Devon nods at Theron, "I am unsure Captain, I arrived from patrol on the landing pad after hearing shots." With that he lowers his salute and skimper into the middle of the perimeter, scanning the square for movement that isn't Imperial. "Clean up this mess, while I make a report to Legion command." Syraco orders a group of his men, before proceeding into the outpost. Garret can't hold his breath any longer and lets out a huge gasp as he takes in gulps of air, his chest moving up and down against the rifle barrel. "Yes sir!" comes the reply, two of the troopers bend over and begin to drag Garret after Syraco, into the outpost, the others collect the dead bodies and their weapons. Devon glances towards the Sergeant, guessing that means him and while the other Troopers deal with the corpse, he helps drag Garret towards the Outpost. Garret groans slightly as he's dragged into the outpost. Imperial Outpost - Tatooine This small outpost is one of the few imperial presences on Tatooine. Merely a formality on a world that remains unofficially ruled by Jabba the Hutt, the outpost serves as little more than a barracks area and armory for the small contingent of stormtroopers based here. For the most part, they remain in the outpost, leaving the residents of Mos Eisley to kill and rob each other in peace, but occasionally they will sweep through the city, making minor arrests to prove that the Empire does, in fact, dominate even this least of worlds. ---- Thu Dec 12 16:50:04 2493 Contents: Exits: Sergeant Syraco Main Square Stormtrooper Hosdon "Steel Tiger" Locastra Multi Locker Hosdon gets to the infirmary and begins taking his armor off, starting with the helmet. Locastra sits crosslegged, watching everyone enter. Garret is being dragged into the outpost by troopers. His left leg gone and the right one severely burned. Locastra arches an eyebrow as the man is dragged in. Devon is helping the troopers drag Garret along, the rest of the men still holding the permiter outside. "Get the prisoner some medical attention, I want him to be alive when he is before the magistrate." Syraco orders the two troopers dragging Garret. Devon drops the prisoner, heading quickly on back outside. Garret moans even more as the pain becomes more noticable as he is dragged, his stump hitting objects on the ground and the door ledge. Hosdon wears his black body suit, exposing the seared fabric where the blaster impact sizzled through his armor. He takes a seat while he waits for a medic to get a look at the injury. His hair, dripping sweat, clings to his head as he looks toward the main room of the outpost. Both the Storm Trooper and the now prisoner Garret are placed into Bacta Tanks for the wounds they received during the battle. Category:Reach of the Empire Logs